User talk:173.21.234.15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Matchbox Cars Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the List of 2012 Matchbox page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HaarFager (Talk) 21:28, December 19, 2011 merge proposal on page you've worked on Hi, I see you've done recent work over at Dump Truck (1989). That page is now the subject of a merge proposal, if you'd like to comment. --Badger16 23:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Section headers at Ambulance Hi. Please stop changing the section headers over at Ambulance - the page is essentially a disambiguation page for the several models Matchbox has released named Ambulance. Further, several of the models you identify as "licensed" were probably not licensed, and one of the models you list as "generic" is in fact licensed by the prototype's manufacturer. I've also listed several more reasons over at Talk:Ambulance#Section headers - please comment there if you still believe the headers should change. Thank you --Badger16 01:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : STOP. The Ambulance page is not about licensed or generic models. You are spreading misinformation, and this is vandalism. If you have concerns, please bring them up on the article's talk page: Talk:Ambulance#Section headers. In the mean time, I have had to revert all of your edits there, as it was too complicated to remove your misinformation without removing your other work. --Badger16 22:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi. Thank you for joining the discussion. I have replied to your concerns at Talk:Ambulance#Headers. And incidentally, it's difficult to get to your talk page if you don't sign your edits, which is done with four "~" marks in a row. If you are editing in Visual mode, you can also use the signature button at the top of the window. --Badger16 00:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I have also replied to your post on my talk page, since you raise different concerns there --Badger16 00:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Proposed merge for 1976 Corvette T-Roof - request your input Hi. I saw your work on Corvette T Roof and wonder if merging the two pages might work. If you have thoughts on this that you'd like to share, please join the discussion at Talk:Corvette T-Roof#Proposed merge --Badger16 (talk) 00:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Your proposal re Ambulance I moved your proposal to the talk page at Ambulance, so that other editors can participate in the discussion. --Badger16 (talk) 01:34, June 7, 2012 (UTC) You've been very busy Hi, I can see that you've been very busy. I am impressed with the number of pages and subjects you've reached out to. And you're picking up the coding very quickly, too. But could I share a few insider tips with you? First, piped links (those written like this text to display) can be very useful, but they can also be confusing to our readers, who expect the destination page to be titled with the text shown in the link. I de-piped your links over at Bulldozer Models; take a look and see if the page is a little clearer to a reader coming into the page with no knowledge of the various models. Second, I think you've created a fair number of empty pages. And I know that that feels like a contribution, because a link that was red is now blue. But red links are okay - they let people know what pages need creation. And they remind us that the wiki is unfinished. And, a page that merely says "create the text of your article here" doesn't enlighten the reader, and so isn't actually helpful. Red links are okay. Hope this is helpful; keep up the good work. --Badger16 (talk) 03:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Real Working Rigs There's already a page on this subject: Real Working Rigs. Why are you creating a new one? --Badger16 (talk) 23:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Stop Putting The Original Car Manufacturer I noticed where you had put "Pontiac" under the designer of the Matchbox Pontiac Vibe. Well, stop doing this. This space for designer means the Matchbox designer who designed the 1:64 scale car, not the one designed by Pontiac in full size. HaarFager 03:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) However, that's for Hot Wheels. Matchbox has multiple designers. You can see 8 designers on the window. Unlike Hot Wheels, Teams of designers design a vehicle. 13:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 Don't be discouraged Hi. I saw you were around again, so I'm stopping by. And, I saw you had a few questions about coding. If you look near the top of the editing windw, you'll see two tabs. One is marked Source, and the other, Visual. When you open up the editor, Visual is open, by default, and that allows you to see what the page will look like as you edit. If all you're adding is text, that's fine and easy, but to add coding (or even to see it) you have to click Source. Open this section and click Source and you'll see that all of the italic words have a pair of ' marks around them; this bold word has three of those marks, etc. Images are much more complex: ---- in white. Josiah Carberry Collection.]]This image (at far right) has a caption and is 100px size. The thumb coding tells the system to insert a caption. ---- in white. Josiah Carberry Collection.]] This image has no caption and is at 80px size. It is also floated at the left, allowing the text to flow around it. In the coding, caption is still there, but without the thumb code the caption will be hidden. The caption text will, however, appear if you let your pointer rest on the image. ---- in white. Josiah Carberry Collection.]]This image has no caption and is at 300px size. It is not floated, so the text flows awkwardly around it. Again, the caption appears in the coding, but is hidden unless you let your pointer hover over the image. ---- Tables are much more complex. Rather than write a whole bunch of explanation, I've built you a sandbox at User:173.21.234.15/sandbox. The current content of the page is copied from Convoy, but whatever you do in the sandbox won't affect the Convoy page. Take a look at the coding in the sandbox and you'll see how tables are assembled, also different use of images, italics, boldface, italic boldface, etc. Play around with it and see what happens by clicking Preview to the right of the editor window. Finally, a word on edit summaries. To the right of the editor window, near the top, is a box titled Edit summary. In the box it says Add a summary of your edit. Whatever you type in here appears in the list of edits in the page history, and also in the expanded list of recent edits made on the wikia. These notes are known as edit summaries, and they enable us all to stay on the same page. If you take a look at the edit history of Police Patrol you can tell the purpose of almost every edit based on the edit summaries. Sometimes, editors use edit summaries to communicate, too, so it can be worth looking at a page's history to see what other editors' reasoning if you're not clear on something. The page history is accessed by pressing the down-facing triangle to the right of the blue Edit button near the top of the page. A short drop-down menu appears and you can select History. I know I've just dumped a lot on you, but take it piece by piece and I think you'll figure it out. If I can be of help, do let me know. --Badger16 (talk) 19:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC)